The invention described herein relates generally to centrifuge rotors and more particularly to an improved lid or cover for closing the opening to the cavity of such a rotor.
It is desirable, in certain centrifugation practice, where large numbers of individual samples are constantly being centrifuged, to make the operation of the apparatus as simple as possible. In clinical work, for example, an operator must insert test tubes containing samples into the centrifuge rotor, attach the rotor cover, centrifuge the samples, then remove the cover and the individual test tubes and samples for clinical analysis. By increasing the centrifugation speeds, it becomes possible to greatly reduce the centrifugation time necessary to make certain separations. Air driven centrifuges, which employ a relatively small, light weight rotor can achieve extremely high rotational speeds and centrifugal forces which greatly reduce the time of separation. This means, of course, that the operator can load and unload the centrifuge rotor more often and at shorter time intervals. Anything that can be done to simplify this operation will, of course, increase the clinical efficiency and reduce the cost of analysis. One possible improvement is to make the lid or cover easily attached and detached from the opening to the rotor cavity into which the samples are inserted. Also, in an air driven centrifuge rotor, it is desirable to design the rotor so that its weight is kept at a minimum. Typical covers or lids for rotors have, in the past, been relatively heavy members which are retained in place by bolts or threaded retaining devices which must first be loosened or removed prior to removing the lid. It is desirable to make the cover as light as possible and to eliminate heavy coupling members which must be machined and mounted with nearly perfect concentricity for the sake of balance. This is especially true with rotor assemblies which rotate at ultra speeds such as in the case of an air-driven rotor which operates at well above 100,000 R.P.M.'s.